


passionfruit: collection of yelena x reader one shots

by cowbunnypop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbunnypop/pseuds/cowbunnypop
Summary: series of one shots w miss yelenawattpad & tumblr is cowbunnypoprequests are open!!
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. feels like summer

yelena is powerful but she was shy around you. she thought you were the most perfect thing to exist (besides zeke) she thought you were the calming breeze on a hot summer day. you were the yellow sunset in her eyes. she worshiped the ground you walked on.  
it was true when i said yelena was shy. she longed to hold you after you complimented her and said she was pretty. she couldn’t believe that you thought she was pretty. no one outwardly told her this. she didn’t even think people thought of her this way. but you said it with such passion & conviction. she believed you. sweet yelena just stood there staring at you. you are an angel in her mind. every conversation you had with her always started with you saying “hello pretty”. you melted her heart. you’re her prized possession, she’ll never let you go.  
your first kiss with yelena was out of the blue. it was dark out and the moonlight shined brightly among the sea. you both were sitting there in the sand and you were talking about something you had great interest in. yelena was mesmerized. you felt her staring and stopped because you felt insecure in that moment. “is there something wrong, yelena?”  
she lightly touched your cheek. her stare never wavering. she leaned close to your face and waited for a reaction out of you. to test the waters per se. you leaned closer to her. lips almost touching. she rubbed your cheek with her thumb before she lightly pulled your face so she could kiss you. the kiss was innocent and slow. she took her time. wanting to savor you and this moment.  
thinking back on the kiss it surprises you because yelena has such a dominanting personality in general. she is so confident in everything she does or says. to you it seemed like she was nervous.  
days after the kiss you barely had any time with each other due to commanding flow of the survey corps. one night yelena was fed up of not seeing you so she snuck around after curfew just to meet you at your station.  
you were working the night shift, watching out into the sea for any intruders. you were longing for yelena. your mind had been consumed by her.  
she walked quietly behind you. not wanting to be heard or seen. behind you, she draped her long arms around your waist, her tall figure craning to rest her head on the top of yours.  
you were startled of course. you didn’t expect this. you move around in the person’s arms to be met with yelena’s dark shining eyes. you remember being overjoyed to see your sweet pretty yelena. it gave her such pride to see your excitement.  
time has passed. your love now mature but still evergreen. you both are now very comfortable with each other. you often sit with her in a field of wildflowers in warm summer. you talk about anything and everything. you smile and laugh with each other. you & yelena have found peace within each other.


	2. what you know pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet yelena  
> warnings: brief mention of character death

she took you out of your comfort zone from the moment you first encountered her. she was on a marleyan ship and she had just shot her captain. you were filled with shock but you were also interested in her. she was extremely tall for a woman, had dark shining eyes, and you could sense from her personality that she was ambitious and was seeking a higher purpose.  
yelena looked around at everyone on the other side of the ship. her eyes were drawn to you for a few seconds and you in turn held her gaze. she broke eye contact to start moving to talk to hange and levi. you stood in bewilderment for a few seconds before turning around to talk to mikasa.  
your first private encounter with her was in the hallway a few days later. you were headed to your station and you weren't paying attention to your surroundings due to trying to fix a strap on your uniform. you ran into someone and immediately looked up to apologize. you didn't expect to see the person from a few nights ago standing in front of you.  
"i'm sorry i should've been paying attention." you said to her. she stayed quiet for a moment before moving her hands down to the strap that was causing you issues.  
“you seemed to have made it stuck by pulling the wrong way.” she pulled on the strap and like magic it was fixed.  
"oh yeah that's right. my brain has been all over the place. thank you for fixing it." you said as you moved to continue walking. a hand pulled on your arm, stopping you in your tracks.  
"wait, can i walk with you to wherever you're going? it could count as you making it up to me since you ran into me." yelena said this with a light smirk on her face. still red from embarrassment all you could do was nod your head in silence. you were really very grateful for this opportunity since you were very interested in her.  
some of the walk was spent in silence. yelena was trying to figure you out and you were trying to get over yourself.  
"so" yelena started "you don't talk much do you?"  
you smiled a bit at this and yelena noticed. it went straight to her ego. she made you smile. big deal in her books.  
"i do talk, i just don't know what to say at this very moment." you replied keeping the tiny smile on your face.  
"well you could start off with your name. knowing your name would be very much appreciated." yelena said half serious half joking.  
"y/n" you answered her simply while looking up to her. yelena looked right back at you. yelena realized your beauty right then and there and she could feel herself staring. she broke contact and you did so well. she sighed lightly and showed a small smile.  
"beautiful name, y/n. it fits you. my name is yelena. it's nice to meet you." you immediately started blushing again. you looked up to her again to see if she was serious and you could tell she was. yelena could feel you staring and it made her heart race.  
"thank you. i think your name is pretty as well. it's very nice to meet you." you said this and searched her face for a reaction. she just kept on looking ahead and had what seemed to be a permanent smirk on her face with a light blush. she was giddy that you complimented her.  
seeing that you reached where you needed to be you stopped and turned towards her. "thank you for walking with me even though it was an apology of sorts for you." you chuckled lightly as you joked. yelena smiled down at you. she was once again caught up in your bright shining eyes.  
yelena turned to go back the way she came but before that she patted your shoulder and said "see you around, y/n". she winked at you and walked away. you just stood there trying to come back down to earth. you were fully invested and couldn't wait to see her again even for just a little bit like this encounter.  
little did you know, yelena felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author’s note: thank you for reading!!! i hope you enjoy it. i really enjoy writing lately. it’s such a relaxing past time for me. this can be found on my wattpad and tumblr @cowbunnypop. sorry if yelena is a bit ooc, i’m trying to convey a softer side of her.


	3. four seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year with yelena

spring:   
you met yelena in the spring. you worked in a bar in trost. you were cleaning glasses when a very tall person approached the bar, sitting down on a stool, and asking for a whiskey. this person had a cigarette between their lips with an exhausted look on their face. 

“long day?” you asked them. you’ve learned as you’ve worked the bar to ask people questions. not only to make tips-but to make them feel less lonely. 

“yes very. i’m exhausted. my mission isn’t going according to plan so now i have to make ends meet in the best way i can.” the person said as they looked at you, inhaling the smoke from their cigarette. 

you felt their intense gaze on you and decided to glance at them. they were studying you. waiting for you to say something. 

“i’m sure you’ll figure out a way to get back on track. in fact i’m certain of it. you seem very capable to handle whatever comes your way.” you hoped your words of encouragement worked and they did by the way the person’s expression changed. 

yelena felt touched by your words. you didn’t even know her but to say something so meaningful went straight to her heart. her eyes lit up like a christmas tree and had a little blush forming on her cheeks. she felt more optimistic that she could fix things. and like domino’s falling in line, she knew exactly where to start. 

“what’s your name?” this person asked, quickly getting up from their seat. 

“y/n….what’s yours?” you asked them.

“my name is yelena. i’ve got to go now. you’ve inspired me, y/n. thank you. i’ll come visit again soon.” she said as she paid you for the drink and gave you a tip. 

“you’re welcome, yelena. i’m glad i could help. update me when you come visit next, will you?” you didn’t know why but you felt invested in yelena. she made you feel warm inside when she thanked you. you felt happy. 

“yes of course but now i must go.” before she turned to leave she gave you smile. the best she could with a cigarette between her lips. “i hope you have a good rest of your shift.” 

and like that she was off. 

summer:  
in the summer, the bar was crawling with people. it never seemed to rest. you were exhausted from tending to so many things day in and day out. 

one day out of the blue you saw a certain and familiar tall woman saunter in, quickly trying to get through the crowded groups of people. you knew what she wanted before she got there so you made it for her: a simple whiskey. 

“hello yelena. how are you?” since the spring she’s come in a few more times. you like to think that you’re friends. 

“i’m doing alright. i’ve just been so busy with preparing things. how’ve you been, y/n? she asked you this after downing her drink quickly. 

you started to pour her another drink as she studied you waiting for a response, 

“to be honest i’m exhausted and i need a genuine break but i’m not sure when i’ll get one.” the thought of you not knowing when you’ll have time off upset you but you knew you had to work to make ends meet.

“write a note to your boss saying you feel sick and need a day.” yelena replied. she saw how worn out you were and she knew exactly what to do. 

“why would i do that? i’m not sick, yelena.” you asked her, giving her a confused look. 

“i’m taking you out tomorrow. you deserve a break and i’d like to spend time with you outside of this dump.” yelena said this so confidently but in reality she was nervous. she had grown to like you and wanted to pursue something with you. she just didn’t know if you felt the same. 

you felt your cheeks heat up at her sudden offer. you liked yelena and to spend more time with her was something you couldn’t refuse. giving her a shy smile, you agreed to go out with her tomorrow. 

“what did you have in mind?” you asked her. 

“i’m thinking of a picnic in the field little ways out of trost. what do you think?” she replied.

yelena planned to confess her feelings if things went well. she had hopes that they would due to the way you looked at her. it calmed her anxiety but made her even more excited for tomorrow. 

“i think it’s a lovely idea. i can’t wait.” you said as you smiled at her.

fall:  
you fell in love in october. you and yelena had been dating for four months - almost five - and every moment made your heart swell. nothing could ever tip your happy mood due to being on cloud nine with yelena. 

for your fifth anniversary you decided to surprise her with a relaxing night in while you cooked her favorite meal. after dinner, you planned to confess your love to her. you were nervous but also excited. you couldn’t wait to have that moment with yelena.

—————————————————————

it was the day of your fifth anniversary. you took the day off to prepare the meal. you told yelena to meet you at your place. 

it was 7 o’clock at night and you were preparing the last dish. unbeknownst to you, yelena had quietly came in. she got off early and wanted to surprise you. she walked quietly into the kitchen and saw you preparing something. she strode over behind you and wrapped her long arms around your waist and leaned down to kiss your cheek. 

“happy anniversary, honey” she whispered into your ear and went to kiss your cheek again. 

you smiled brightly and felt heat rush to your cheeks. you turned around in your lovers arms and wrapped your arms around her neck, gazing up into her eyes. you both stared at each other before you moved your head up to kiss her on the lips. the kiss was sweet and you could feel the love you had for her skyrocket. she tasted faintly of cigarettes and black tea. you released from the kiss to look at her again. she was perfect in your eyes. 

soon after, yelena had helped you set the table and began to eat, having idle chit chat during dinner. after dinner, you cleaned off the table and put the dishes and extra food away. you were getting nervous about confessing but you felt that it was right. once again unbeknownst to you, yelena was staring at you. she could see the wheels turning in your mind and how tense your shoulders were. she got up and walked to where you were in the kitchen to give you a back rub. to feel her hands massaging you was like heaven on earth. it calmed you down. 

“what’s troubling you, my love? what’s got that pretty head in a twist?” she asked so tenderly. you moved your body around and put your arms around her waist, looking up to her. 

“yelena, these last five months have been so special to me and you make me unbelievably happy. i can’t see my life without you in it. you mean that much to me. what i’m trying to say is that i love you. and i intend to love you for the rest of our time together. no matter what. i love you forever.” 

yelena couldn’t believe what you had just said. she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she grabbed your face with both of her hands and kissed you. the two of you were made for each other. you fit perfectly together. the kiss was filled with endless love. by the time she pulled away, she was crying silently just staring at your beauty. 

“i love you more. i never imagined i could find a love as sweet as this. you are my happiness. you are my everything. i love you, i love you, i love you.” 

she once again pulled you into a kiss and you melted into her love. 

winter:   
you moved in together in february. it only made sense because yelena didn’t even stay at her house anymore. you became so used to her company and were thrilled to have her there for real. 

yelena didn’t have much to move. only some clothes, guns, and books. she had decided to stay in paradis permanently unless something had unfortunately changed. in case of that, yelena had made a promise to herself to make the most of your time together and love you as much as she could. you were the light of her life. 

the winter was rough, too cold for comfort. having yelena there to warm you up on those chilly nights was more than you could ask for. naked bodies pressed together, staring at each other and having mindless conversations brought you a warmth you couldn’t imagine existing without her. 

winter came and went and spring was on its way again. new season with new love.


	4. are you what you want to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college au & fluff w yelena

yelena could see the wheels turning in your head, face in a frown as you stare at your computer. you were writing a dreaded paper for your english class with the most impossible prompt and the fact it was worth 50% of your grade didn’t help either. yelena had called you earlier because she hadn’t talked to you in days. what can she say? she missed her s/o. on the phone call she could hear how tired and sad you sounded. she decided to surprise you by coming over with your favorite food. to her dismay, you had barely talked or looked at her since she got there. 

you could feel the tears of frustration and exhaustion come to fruition and couldn’t hold back when yelena asked you what was wrong. yelena was so shocked. poor babe didn’t know what was happening. 

“i don’t even know what i’m doing this for. why do i have to stress so much about a stupid college degree? no one should stress this much, you know?” that was the first time you looked to yelena in a while. at first, her mouth agape and eyes wide slowly turned into a smirk and a knowing look. of course she knew what you meant. she moved herself from the center of your bed and came to sit in front of you at the edge. she took your hands as you silently cried in spite. 

“babe, you need to relax and take a break. mulling over this paper for so long is not doing you good.” yelena said this as she kissed your hands. she was right. you knew that. 

“i know i do but i feel like i can’t stop until i’m finished. i feel like i have to put my all into it. if i just sit here, i’ll feel useless and i can’t stand to feel like that but then again i also hate being frustrated.” you said with a dry sarcastic chuckle. 

“well you can put your all into after you take a bath and get a good nights rest.” yelena said. “cmon babe get up. let’s go.” she said grabbing your hands, pulling you up and out of your room to your bathroom. as you were walking it all just hit you like a ton of bricks how good of a girlfriend yelena was. you felt bad. she had brought you food and you ignored her. stupid paper. 

she drew you a warm bath and you got in. you relished in the calming effect it had on you. you looked over to yelena staring at you with her big and dark eyes. 

“get in with me yelena. please.” you pleaded towards your girlfriend. jumping at the opportunity, yelena undressed and got into the bath with you. she had her knees pressed up to her chest due to how tall she was and how little space there was in the tub. you moved a bit and opened your arms so she could sit in between you. you held her tightly against you. her back flush against your chest.

“i just wanted to apologize for ignoring you when you first got here. i also want to thank you for the food. i can’t wait to eat it after this.” you said with a little giggle and airy tone in your voice, trying to make light of the situation. 

yelena understood. she knew how worried and overwhelmed you were. she turned her head as much as she could to give you a small kiss. it was sweet. it let you know that she forgave you. you gave her another kiss and hugged her. you were so grateful for yelena and you felt so much love for her. yelena felt the same. she was happy to spend any moment with you. no matter the situation. she would always take care of you and you would do the same for her. 

you felt at peace in this moment even though you had that paper to worry about later. you felt like this was where you were supposed to be in life. this realization brought a smile to your lips. 

“what’re you smiling about?” yelena asked you with a smirk on her lips. 

“nothing. i just love you. i’m glad you’re here.” you replied with a closed smile. yelena thought you looked beautiful with the way your eyes were shining. 

“i love you too. i’ll always be here for you.” yelena replied and you knew her words to be true.

you were exactly where you needed to be in life.


	5. be the cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by mitski

A Pearl  
you had just broken up with your boyfriend. you both had just outgrew each other but neither of you wanted to admit it. you felt guilty for having feelings of relief although the sight of him made you cry when you told him. you had fallen for yelena. it was an accident. she ignited something in you that you haven’t ever felt. the way she looked at you, her smile, her eccentric mannerisms. you thought of her often at night when you had peace of mind. she made you happy.

Me and My Husband   
yelena was overjoyed with you. you have been with each other for almost a year. it was late spring and you were in your shared garden testing out your painting skills on an easel yelena had surprised you with. you painted her face from memory while she stood in the corner of your eye, watching you. on her face, laid a furrowed brow, concentrating on the work in front of her. you were perfect to her. you were her first love. 

Nobody  
yelena had left you alone with your thoughts for the night because she had to deal with something with hanji and levi. you longed and dreamed for her kiss to come home to you. nobody else in the world mattered to you except for her. nobody. nobody. 

Washing Machine Heart  
you held yelena’s baggage in your fragile hands. she had told you everything. words shooting off her lips like a geyser. you could hear the fury in her tone as she talked of her parents. her fury quickly turned to tears, her repeated saying of “why not me?” as she crash landed her beautiful crown into your shoulder. you touched her cheek tenderly and kissed the top of her head holding her flush against you. you’ll protect her forever. you’ll love her forever. in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first serious attempt at fanfics and i thought why not do it with the lovely yelena. nice constructive criticism is appreciated. lowercase intended!! yelena may be a little bit ooc. this can be found on my wattpad and tumblr @cowbunnypop. working on yelena one shots. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
